Das Institut (Ort)
(Biowissenschaft) (FEV-Labor) (Robotik) (SEB: Synth-Einbehaltung) (Fortges. Systeme) (Alte Robotik) (Reaktor) (Subniveau 21-D) }} Das Institut ist ein Ort im Commonwealth im Jahr 2287. Es handelt sich dabei um das geheime Hauptquartier der Organisation, die als Das Institut bekannt ist und befindet sich weit unter den CIT-Ruinen. Layout Das Institut ist eine zylinderförmige unterirdische Stadt mit drei Etagen. Die Gänge wickeln sich um den Zylinder herum, was in der Mitte ein großes Loch für ein großes Atrium mit Bäumen und Brunnen freilässt mit einem helixförmigen Aufzug in der Mitte. Die oberen zwei Etagen sind Wohn- und Meetingräume. Der Hauptteil der Aktivitäten findet in der untersten Etage statt. An der äußeren Kreislinie entlang befinden sich auf der untersten Etage die vier Labore. Biowissenschaft im Nordosten, Robotik im Südosten, die SEB im Südwesten und Fortschrittliche Systeme im Nordwesten. Neben den Laboren befinden sich auch Vorratsräume, von denen manche mit einem Terminal abgeschlossen sind. In Richtung des Knotens der untersten Etage finden sich vier Freizeiteinrichtungen. Die Cafeteria im Norden, die Vorratskammer im Osten, der Pausenraum/die Lounge im Süden und die Klinik im Westen. Biowissenschaft Eines der größeren Labore und ist voller Pflanzen und sogar ein paar synthetischer Gorillas. Am bemerkenswertesten ist jedoch eine Serie verbundener Labore die versiegelt und verlassen sind. Die Quest Für eine bessere Ernte kann hier von Isaac Karlin erhalten werden und Hypothese von Clayton Holdren. FEV-Labor Das FEV-Labor ist die Hauptquelle für die vielen Supermutanten, die im Commonwealth gefunden werden. Über viele Jahre wurde hier an Bewohnern des Commonwealths mit dem FEV experimentiert. Es wird spekuliert, dass auch die Mutantenhunde hier erschaffen wurden. Um das Labor zu betreten, muss man entweder ein Terminal (Meister) im hinteren Teil der Abteilung Biowissenschaft hacken, das direkten Zugang zum FEV-Labor gibt, oder ein Schloss (Anfänger) in den hinteren Gängen der Biowissenschaft, was den Spieler zwingt, gegen einen Assaultron und viele Geschütztürme zu kämpfen. Hinter dem Lagerraum findet der Einzige Überlebende etwas das aussieht, wie Beobachtungszellen. Sie sind seltsamerweise mit Kinderspielzeug gefüllt, wahrscheinlich um die Intelligenz der Supermutanten zu prüfen. Dahinter findet man einen kleinen Raum mit einem toten Synth und einem Tür-Terminal. Der Spieler wird dann in den Haupt-Forschungsbereich mit drei großen Glaszylindern kommen, von denen zwei Supermutanten enthalten. Der dritte Zylinder scheint mit einem Stuhl eingeschlagen worden zu sein. Der Rest des Raums ist voller Laborausstattung und Maschinen. Man kann ein Terminal voller Informationen über die Testsubjekte und Fortschrittsberichte finden. Der Spieler kann dort auch das Serum, um das Brian Virgil bittet, sowie das Holoband "Brian Virgil, persönlicher Eintrag 0176‘‘, auf dem erklärt wird, wieso er das Institut verlassen hatte. Man kann Madison Li das Holoband zeigt, um sie zu überzeugen, das Institut in Aus ihrer Mitte zu verlassen. Robotik Die Robotik-Abteilung ist die kleinste Abteilung, geht man nach betretbaren Bereichen und besteht aus einem großen Raum, indem die Synths des Instituts zusammengesetzt werden. Ein konstanter Strom von Synths wird hier zusammengebaut und in eine Flüssigkeit in der Mitte getaucht, bevor sie herausklettern und in die unzugängliche Weiterverarbeitungs-Abteilung gehen. SEB - Synth-Einbehaltung * Justin Ayo kann hier gefunden werden. Er wird dem Spieler die Quest Politische Neigungen geben. * X6-88 kann hier gefunden werden, wenn ihn der Spieler nicht als Begleiter rekrutiert hat. Fortschrittliche Systeme Ein kleines Labor mit mehreren Arbeitsplätzen und einem Schießstand, um neue Waffen auszutesten. Hier werden die Waffen des Instituts entwickelt, getestet und innoviert, um die große Armee von Synth-Fußsoldaten und Runnern des Instituts auszustatten. Hier wurden auch die Experimentellen Synth-Granaten gebaut, die mehrere Synths zum Spieler teleportieren, wenn sie geworfen werden. * Das Labor Fortschrittliche Systeme enthält den Eingang zum Reaktor. * Madison Li kann hier gefunden werden. * Evan Watson, die die Quest Aneignung vergibt, kann hier gefunden werde. * Shaun kann nach dem Treffen mit Vater hier gefunden werden. Reaktor Der Reaktorkern ist nur erreichbar über die Abteilung Fortschrittliche Systeme, nachdem man Mass Fusion für das Institut abgeschlossen hat oder in der Quest Die atomare Option für eine beliebige Fraktion. Direkt nach dem Eingang findet man einen geneigten Gang, der zu einem größeren Raum führt, mit dem Reaktor in der Mitte, der mit einer Reihe von Laufstegen erreichbar ist. ;Institut als Feind : Will der Spieler das Institut zerstören, befinden sich im Reaktor drei Laser-Geschütztürme. Im Reaktorraum befinden sich zwei weitere Geschütztürme, mehrere feindliche Synths und Wissenschaftler, sowie die Legendären Synths Z4K-97B, XPN-20A und A-2018. Der Spieler muss die Fusionsimpulsladungen im Reaktor platzieren, um ihn zu sabotieren, was das Institut komplett auslöschen wird. Sobald die Ladung platziert wurde, wird der Spieler nach draußen teleportiert und kann nicht zurückkehren. ;Institut als Verbündeter : Entscheidet sich der Spieler dafür, dem Institut zu helfen, wird er in den Reaktorraum bestellt, um den Beryllium-Beschleuniger in den Reaktor zu setzen. Die Geschütztürme werden nicht angreifen und der Hauptraum wird voller Wissenschaftler sein. Indem man den Reaktor aktiviert, wird das Institut in die Zukunft katapultiert und wird für immer mit genügend Strom versorgt werden. Alte Robotik-Abteilung Eine alte und verfallene Abteilung des Institut, die schon seit mehreren Jahren versiegelt zu sein scheint. Der Spieler wird durch diese Abteilung nur gehen, wenn er Die atomare Option erledigt. Sie ist voller feindlicher Synths und Laser-Geschütztürmen. Dort findet man auch mehrere Maschinen und Förderbänder, die dazu gedient haben Protektrons zu bauen. Im Montagebereich findet man auch einen Wachbot-Prototypen, der mit dem Robotik-Terminal aktiviert werden kann. Der Wachbot wird die Synths im Montagebereich bekämpfen, aber dann auch den Spieler. Der Ausgang ist eine runde Luke hinter dem Montagebereich, die in die Abteilung Biowissenschaft führt. Sublevel 21-D Ein kleiner Bereich, betretbar nur über einen Lift im Hauptatrium. Enthält einen Lagerraum und schwere Ausstattung, um die Infrastruktur des Instituts auzubauen. Relevante Beute * ACHTUNG: Diese Beute ist nicht mehr verfügbar, nachdem man Die atomare Option mit einer der drei Fraktionen beendet hat. * Jeder einzigartige Instituts-Schrottgegenstand enthält zumindest etwas Aluminium und dutzende, wenn nicht hunderte, solcher Gegenstände können in der Einrichtung gefunden werden. * Unglaublich überwältigende Geschichten #12 (-10% Schadensreduktion gegenüber Dogemat) in Holdrens Zimmer auf der Spitze der nördlichen Wendeltreppe, auf dem linken Balkon auf einem Tisch zur Rechten. Hat man sich das Institut zum Feind gemacht, braucht man ein Jetpack, um es zu erreichen. * 3 Flaschen Eiskalte Nuka-Cola in der Cafeteria im Erdgeschoss. * Holoband "Aufzeichnungen des Direktors, Nummer 108" gefunden in den Quartieren des Direktors. Im oberen Stockwerk gegenüber vom Globus und Radio, in einer geöffneten weißen Schachtel die auf zwei weiteren Schachteln steht. * Holoband "Unterlagen zum fortschrittlichen System" auf einem Tisch in Lis Zimmer, an der Spitze der westlichen Wendeltreppe. * Sammlerstück-Baseball in einem Raum bei einem der Wendeltreppen (Südseite, erster Stock, rechte Tür (Thompson), im Schlafzimmer). * Holoband "Aufzeichnungen des Direktors, Nummer 52" auf einem Beistelltisch im Ratsraum (Ostseite der obersten Etage). * Holoband "Der Railroad anschließen" can be found in a some trash cans in Holdren's living quarters, e.g. under the bathroom sink on the right side of the room, on the top floor (there are two balconies attached to this room; North Side). * Experiment 18-A, ein einzigartiges, automatische Plasmagewehr, verkauft vom Snyth-Händler. * Shauns Terminal-Passwort - in einem Büroschreibtisch in Shauns Quartieren während Die atomare Option. Gewährt Zugriff auf sein Terminal. * Reaktorterminal-Passwort - Bei Z4K-97B und A-2018 während Die atomare Option. Gewährt Zugriff zu den Terminals im Reaktor des Instituts. * Hydrokultur-Schlüssel - Genommen von Max Loken wenn er stirbt, wenn er in Geteiltes Haus die Gorilla-Türen öffnet. Sublevel 21-D * Holoband "Implantat-Update, Sitzung 7" im Sublevel 21-D, das eine Erweiterung des Instituts zu sein scheint, da man jede Menge schwere Maschinen dort finden kann. Der Bereich muss mithilfe des heruntergekommenen Aufzugs im Erdgeschoss-Lagerraum auf der südlichen Seite des Instituts betreten werden. Der Aufzugsraum ist hinter der Tür zur Linken. Das Holoband liegt auf der rechten Seite des Regals ganz links wenn man aus dem Aufzug steigt. FEV-Labor * Das Holoband "Brian Virgil, persönlicher Eintrag 0176" im FEV-Labor mit den Supermutanten, auf dem Tisch neben dem benutzbaren Terminal. * FEV-Forschungsunterlagen-Holoband (InstituteHolotapeFEVLab01) auf einer Konsole vor einer der Mutanten-Reagenzgläsern. * FEV-Forschungsunterlagen-Holoband (InstituteHolotapeFEVLab02, selber Name, unterschiedliche Aufzeichnung) auf einer anderen Konsole vor einer der Mutanten-Reagenzgläsern. * Eine "Durchdringend" Waffenmodifikation für Rohrzangen. Fortschrittliche Systeme * Stimmaufzeichnung "Unterlagen zum fortschrittlichen System" im Labor. * Acht Synth-Transmittergranaten beim Schießstand. Alte Robotik-Abteilung * Fusionskern im Raum unter der runden Luke die in die Abteilung Biowissenschaft führt. Hinweise * Im Gegensatz zu anderen Orten im Spiel, vergeht im Spiel nur eine Minute, wenn man vom und zum Institut schnellreist. Dies ist nützlich, wenn man zeitabhängige Quests macht. * Begleiter, außer X6-88, können den Spieler nicht ins Institut begleiten. * Die Namen der Einwohner sind auf den jeweiligen Zimmertüren zu finden. Um sie lesen zu können, muss man die Türen schließen. * X6-88 wird manchmal fehlerhaft und schwer zu finden sein. Um ihn zu finden, kann man die Küste bei Libertalia absuchen, da er dort öfters ist, auch wenn er sagt, dass er ins Institut zurückkehren würde. * Abhängig von den Entscheidungen des Spielers, haben die Wissenschaftler im Institut unterschiedlichen Dialog. * Die Abteilung Biowissenschaft enthält die zwei einzigen Synth-Gorillas im Spiel. Diese Gorillas können zum Spieler in Prydwen Down als Unterstützung teleportiert werden. * Macht man sich das Institut zum Feind, kann man Unglaublich überwältigende Geschichten #12 nicht erhalten. * Schließt der Spieler die Hauptquest auf Seiten des Instituts ab, wird man vor der Robotik-Abteilung ein Denkmal für Shaun errichten, mit dem der Spieler interagieren kann. * Das Terminal in Binets Quartieren erwähnt, dass Synths Fancy Lads Kuchen mögen und welche Gefahren das birgt. Vorkommen Das Institut erscheint nur in Fallout 4. Der Ort wird mehrere Male in Fallout 3 und in Mr. Houses Nachruf in Fallout: New Vegas erwähnt. Fehler * Bevor und sogar nachdem der Spieler zum Direktor ernannt wurde, werden alle Institutsmitglieder, inklusive X6-88 den Spieler angreifen, wenn er dabei erwischt wird, wie er Madison Lis Terminal benutzt. * Wenn man das Institut mit der Railroad betritt, kann es zu Problemen kommen, den Netzwerkscanner zu finden. Dafür gibt es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen echten Fix. Mithilfe von Konsolenkommandos kann man den Gegenstand in das Inventar des Spielers transferieren. Galerie Institute-RelayRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Funkraum Institute-Residential-Fallout4.jpg|Wohnquartiere Institute-Quarters-Fallout4.jpg|Wohnquartiere vom Atrium aus gesehen Institute-Clinic-Fallout4.jpg|Klinik Institute-Cafeteria-Fallout4.jpg|Cafeteria Institiute-Commissary-Fallout4.jpg|Versorgungslager Institute-Lounge-Fallout4.jpg|Lounge Institute-ConferenceRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Konferenzraum Institute-FathersRoom2-Fallout4.jpg|Erste Ebene vom Quartier des Direktors Institute-FathersRoom1-Fallout4.jpg|Zweite Ebene vom Quartier des Direktors Institute-Pillar1-Fallout4.jpg|Quartier des Direktors und der Konferenzraum, vom Atrium aus gesehen Institute-FatherMemorial-Fallout4.jpg|Denkmal für Vater nach seinem Tod. Institute-AdvancedSystems-Room1.jpg|Fortschrittliche Systeme Institute-AdvancedSystems-Room2.jpg|Fortschrittliche Systeme Testbereich Institute-Bioscience-Fallout4.jpg|Biowissenschaft Institute-BioscienceCubicles-Fallout4.jpg|Biowissenschaftskabinen Institute-BioscienceGorillas-Fallout4.jpg|Biowissenschaft Gorilla Ausstellungsstück Institute-Robotics.jpg|Robotik Institute-Processing-Fallout4.jpg|Synth in die Bearbeitungskammer in der Robotik Old Robotics.jpg|Alte Robotik-Abteilung Institute-SRBRoom1-Fallout4.jpg|Büro für Synth Rückholung Institute-SRBReclamationChambers-Fallout4.jpg|Rückgewinnungskammern Institute-SRBArmory-Fallout4.jpg|Waffenkammer Institute-ReactorMain-Fallout4.jpg|Reaktorraum Institute-ReactorControls-Fallout4.jpg|Reaktor Kontrollraum Institute-Reactor-Fallout4.jpg|Laufender Reaktor Institute_FEV_Lab.png|FEV Labor Institute-FEVLabStorage-Fallout4.jpg|FEV Labor Lagerraum Institute-FEVLabHallways-Fallout4.jpg|FEV Labor Flur Institute-FEVLabEntrance-Fallout4.jpg|FEV Labor Sicherheitsraum Institute-SubLevel-Fallout4.jpg|Unterebene 21-D Institute_Implant_update_session_7.png|Implantat-Update-Sitzung 7in Sublevel 21-D FO4 Institute Astoundingly Awesome.png|Unglaublich überwältigende Geschichten Shaun's_terminal_password.png|Shaun's terminal password FO4 Advanced system notes 1 holotape.png|Advanced system notes in der Wartehalle FO4 Advanced system notes 2 holotape.png|Advanced system notes in the Advanced Systems lab FO4 Brian Virgil personal log 0176 holotape.png|Brian Virgil, persönlicher Eintrag 017 Institute_research_note_2178.png|FEV-Forschungsunterlagen Jahr 2178 Institute_research_note_2224.png|Jahr 2224 Notiz FO4 Director's Recording 52 holotape.png|Aufzeichnungen des Direktors (#52) FO4 Director's Recording 108 holotape.png|Aufzeichnungen des Direktors (#108) Art of Fo4 Institute interior.jpg|Das Institut Art of Fo4 Institute description.jpg Art of Fo4 Synth fabrication room.jpg|Synth-Herstellung Art of Fo4 Institute concourse.jpg|Haupthalle Art_of_FO4_Institute_Reactor.jpg|Reaktor Art_of_FO4_Institute_Robotics.jpg|Robotik Zeichnung FO4_Art_Institute_Interior_1.jpg|Aus The Art of Fallout 4 FO4_Art_Institute_Interior_2.jpg FO4_Art_Institute_Interior_3.jpg Fo4-institute-divisions.png|Abteilungs-Symbole en:The Institute (location) es:El Instituto (Lugar) ru:Институт (локация) Kategorie:Fallout 4 Orte Kategorie:Das Institut